She My Mate Forever!
by MariTheNnasty
Summary: Lucy and her roommates decide to go to the most popular club in town called Fairy Tail. What they didn't know is that something lurked in the darkness, preying on them. Natsu and his band of vampire brothers were looking to feed but aslo found their mates for eternity and turned them into vampire of them night causing chaos and confusion when she turns to Sting for help
1. Chapter 1: How Forever Starts

**Disclaimer: My life is great even if I don't have to own Fairy Tail, all I needed was Hiro Mashima to create it!**

After along school year most students like to relax and have fun and that's exactly what a young blonde name Lucy thought she and her friend would be doing.

Don't you think it would be a great way to celebrate the beginning of summer break, plus Fairy Tail is the most popular nightclub in town…Please Erza can we go? Levy and Juvia already said yes al we need is you, and you know we can't go without you!" Lucy pleaded with the scarlet hair girl as they walk to their dorm room they shared and two blue haired dames followed closely behind them. "Okay but we most dress for war!" Erza stated with her fist in the air and everyone else stared nervously confused.

But as they looked at the outfits she had pick out for them they were surprise at Erza and that this is what she meant. Each girl had a corset, all different in style and in color but all were very sexy with black lacing. Juvia's corset was blue and she wore it with dark blue ripped shorts, her hair was spiked to match her dangerous side. Levy's was orange to match her head band, wearing it with a black and orange tutu. Lucy's corset was pink and has a mini black skirt to go with it, keeping her hair down. Finally Erza's was red and she wore black skin tight leather pants. Once they were all ready they giggle at each other and went on their way.

As they enter the dark club they saw that it had flashing lights and fog except the bar so that where they head to. "Hi I'm Mira, what can I get you ladies?" said the white haired beauty behind the counter that was cleaning a glass. To Levy's request they drank something light and girl that was called some fluffy name. Erza and Lucy looked at each other in confirming that this would not do. "We need the strongest drink you got Mira!" Erza said "Yeah and make that a triple!" Lucy insisted. Mira pour them their drink in tall shout glasses. Juvia and Levy looks nervous but knew that they had no choose because no one dared to say no to Erza, no one. Lucy picked up her glass "Cheers to no more exams or school and the beginning of relaxation, fun, and new adventures!" Their glasses clanked together and after they emptied them they slammed them on the bar.

'Juvia want to start dancing!" Juvia said as she moved her hips. "Let's do this" Levy shouting in agreement. You would swear they only said this to get away from the bar. Juvia walked joyfully to the dance floor with one arm behind her holding on to Levy's hand. Lucy grabbed a hold to Levy's waist and behind her Erza did the same creating their very own little conga line. They danced with each other not noticing that something lurked in the shadow watching them ever since they walk through the doors. Slowly; little by little each of the girls departed with they own dancing partner. Lucy's hips moved to the beat but suddenly were taken over the man who moved his hips behind her. His hands wondered up and down from her hips to her thighs. She enjoyed the heat that came from his body, it embraced her body.

Soon she found herself on a large circler sofa that was in the VIP section. She sat very close to the pink haired man, so close that her legs laid on his lap. He pushed back her hair behind her ear and began to whispered thing in her ear that made her giggle and her cheeks rosy. Lucy almost didn't even notice her friend getting cozy on the sofa with their own hunks. "Luce, you smell so good" and as he whispered this his lips slightly touched her neck. She didn't remember giving him her name but she brushed it off because the way he said it made her spine tingle. "You said that already silly" "That's because you do; I just want to taste you!" Lucy turns red and turns her head saying, "I need a drink" trying to hide her face. "I have the perfect thing for you" she turn and looked at him, he pulled out a flask out of his vest.

"Here drink this" and hands it to her. She quickly looks around for help; not knowing what to do but Erza was all over a blue hair man with a tattoo on his face, Juvia was too distracted but a half naked man and Levy was drink from a flask that a man with metal piercings on his face had gave her. She looked back at the flask and then back to the pink top, deciding to live in the on and tipped her head back as she downed the thick drink. He grinned at her with a toothy grin when she finished. At the moment she realized how much long his canines were, they were longer than anyone else she seen.

He wrapped his arms around her little waist and pulled her even closer. "Let me taste you, let me make you mine!" then he kissed her neck. Lucy's heart began to race, it was like her mind said _~Excuse me but we just met, I don't belong to anyone!_ ~, but her body said otherwise. Her mouth open and said "Please" softly without her command. He licked her neck and sank his teeth in then a sharp pain hit her and everything started being fuzzy to her. She grabbed his hair with hand and gripped his scarf with the other. Her body temperature was sky high. He pulled away from her gently licking her neck and then his lips. At the sight of this Lucy plunged her lips onto his, kissing him deeply and with so much passion, then everything went black.

**Review Please! I just got this idea and had to go with so, it lets see where it's going to take us.**


	2. Chapter 2: Scarlet Sin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire or Fairy Tail but I do enjoy writing about them Thanks to who ever invented Vampires and Hiro Mashima!**

Lucy's thought of her baby clashing and colliding lustfully with the pink haired man on top of a pool of blood made her jump up out of her sleep breathing heavily with sweat dripping down her forehead filling her with fear. She looked around to the other bed in the room and her friends were all sleeping peacefully. She couldn't remember how they got home or even how they changed into their pajamas but she was just relieved that they did. Walking to the bathroom she brushed off the pain that was on her neck but when she grabbed her toothbrush and looked in the mirror she yelled, "WHAT THE HELL!" Lucy tried to rub off the thing that she was seeing on her neck, she even tried to wash it off but clearly it wasn't going away.

On the bottom of Lucy's neck was a noticeable small but not too small red dragon with fire coming for its mouth. She continued to rubbing and examining it with both hands not knowing how it got there. _~Was I that drunk that I can't remember getting a tattoo? But why a dragon out of all things, I mean it's kind of cool but really….Who does this? ~_ Shortly after Erza storms in the bathroom and grabs Lucy's shirt, "What in wrong with you?! You woke me up!" she stare Lucy down and realize the tattoo on her neck, "What the hell Lucy! What on your neck, explain?" Lucy just sighed and said confusedly, "That's what I was yelling about I don't remember getting it."

Soon Juvia walked in yawning and Levy followed behind her asking, "What with all the commotion?" Lucy gasps and pointed at Levy and everyone followed the trail her finger lead, "She has one too!" "Has what?" Levy question and then Erza pulled to the mirror to show her a similar dark grey dragon with iron dust coming from its mouth on her neck. "No fair why don't Juvia and Erza have matching dragons too, Juvia wants to be part of the group." Juvia complained. "It's not funny" Levy whined "But Juvia was serious" "Enough! So you two got to drunk and got tattoos just live with it, it's not that bad" Erza said walking away but Lucy interrupted her, "No this is not okay! I have to know what in the world happen last night to get me to get this, it's too crazy of a thing for me and levy to do, maybe you could do something like this but not in a million years would Levy do something like this!" The words caused Erza to lift an eyebrow, "Fine let's just go to the club and see if Mira could tell us something"

They all quickly got dressed, left and walked towards the club which wasn't too far from their dorm. Then they notice Mira crossing the street, "Mira, hey!" Lucy shouted to get her attention which worked as she began to wave them over. So they girl walked over and greeted her kindly. "Sorry to bother you but we have some questions about last night and since we don't seem to remember we thought you might be able to help." "Okay just come with me back to the club, I have to be there soon." They went on their way wondering why a sweet girl like her would work at a place like that.

When they enter the club was still dark so they walk to the only source of light which was at the bar as Mira locked the door behind them. Mira began to clean the glass behind the counter as she answer simple questions until Lucy said, "I remember meeting some guy with pink hair but after that its goes blank" "Yeah we meet guys too" the other girls added. Mira just giggled, "Levy, Lucy, you need to come with me. As for you two, I'm sorry but you will have to face destiny on your own." They all looked at each other confused and then their eyes turn back to Mira who had a mysterious smirk on her face as she grabbed both Lucy and Levy and dashed into a backroom shutting the door hard behind them. This left Erza and Juvia speechless. After quite some time in silence Erza bused out saying, "Are we suppose to just sit here? She should have at least given us some cake for our trouble!" Juvia giggled at the ridiculous request her friend just made.

At shadow approached them and when Erza turn to look who it was she froze, she face flushed, and her body began to shake at his glare. She could remember meeting him and the way he made her feel. For once she didn't know want to do as he took her hand, pulled her out of her sit and embraced her with a hug. He pushed her hair behind her ear and softly said, "I've missed your gentle touch Erza", she basically melted in his arms. "Oh umm Jellal uh…How are you?", as she tried so hard not to let him see her rosy cheeks. Juvia nervously watch everything unfold; never seeing Erza act this way before. "If you want we can catch up in my chamber?" he whispered to her sweetly. She was a little take that he had lived in the club but was too distracted by his charm, "S-Sure!?" They walk away forgetting of poor Juvia who was left alone.

Erza entered his room not caring that the door was shut and looked as she looked around the dark candle lit room. Suddenly Jellal's arms wrapped around her waist from behind pulled her close. "I love how strong but so very fragile you are" This confused Erza, she was always feared no one would dare call her fragile but when he said it she felt so, so naked like her the wall of armor she had was completely destroyed in the matter of seconds. She turned around, facing him, he paced his hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes to his gentle touch. ~_Why do I feel so at ease with him? ~ _He leaned in pressing his lip on to her. Erza's eyes widen and she blushed that these feel. He pulled her close deepening the passion as he assaulted her mouth with his tongue. Like natural she put her arms around his neck and gripped his hair with one of her hands.

Jellal lifted both her legs and wrapped them around his waist and walked to the bed never broking the intense kiss. He slammed her on the soft bed, pulled off her shirt, unhooked her bra and just stared at the beauty below him. It made her redder and she attempted to cover herself but he caught her hands and pinned them down. He started to lick from her neck to her right breast sucking, nipping and play with her nipple and then with the other. She bite her lip not try to surrender her moans to him but it fail as he popped off of her nipple and start a trail of kisses down until her reached her skirt. It annoyed him a little as he quickly disposed of them and her panties.

As her hands were released for a moment she tried to hide and close her legs when she notices she was completely naked. But he grabbed both of her wrists with one of his hand and pulls apart her legs with the other. "STOP" he demanded, "You're going to give me you all and you're going to enjoy so stop hiding from me" he said genteelly like if he had never yelled at her in the first place and then let go of her wrists. He began to kiss on her pussy and she let out a little moan. Then he spread her lips and his tongue start to enter her enjoying the taste and pleasure he relived as he heard her moans became louder. He then moved up to her clit licking and nibbling on it as he inserted a finger into her very wet entrance.

Erza's legs began to shake with pleasure her backed ached high as she held on tight to the sheets. "Please stop…jus-t put it in, put it in" "No, first you got to give me your juices" And she knew she couldn't hold the embracement much long as he began to pimp two fingers into her rapidly and biting on her nipple. "AAHHH" she let out as she squirted her juice everywhere and with this her face became as scarlet as her hair, not sure of what he might think of it. Jellal wore a grin on his face taking his fingers and sucked off her juices. "Your amazing, Erza!" He quickly took off his clothes bringing his hard cock up to her pussy and pushed pass her entrance and traveled deep inside her canal. She moaned deeply as he started to move in and out rhythmically.

"OHH FUCK YEAH!" She shouted as she pulled him down close to her chest so she can have something to hold on to because she came so near to her climax once more. "You ready to auhh squirt-t for m-e" He asked as he push deeper, faster and harder into her. To her it felt like he purposely wanted to make her squirt to embrace her some more but she couldn't help but love the way he made her feel so weak. He kissed her gentle then pulled back and looked in to her eyes as his fangs began to grow longer. Her eyes widen but it was too late for any other react but to scream in pleasurable pain as he sunk in to her neck sucking her blood as the both reached the climax. She squirted more juices out them then the last time and he filling her with his seed; this kept her world spinning. He slowly pull out of her but stay on top of her catching his breath as he bite his wrist and with his free and open her mouth. Erza did not have any strength to stop what was happen, she just surrender to her fate as his bloody wrist covered her mouth and she had no choose but to swallow.

Back at the bar: "Juvia's not scared, even though its dark and lonely, even though she doesn't know where her friends are, and even when she tried to leave the door was locked and she couldn't get out, she thought it was creepy but nope she's not scared. Maybe Juvia should just drink something it could ease her, but it would be stealing if she didn't ask for it. What should Juvia do what should she do?"

**Alright I got so many other couples and details to write for this story but this is as much as I'm willing to dish out for you at the moment. Don't worry, I already started on next chapter so hopefully I can update soon! Remember Review, your comments push me forward!**


	3. Chapter 3: Spring of Life?

**Ok some of you are wondering where is Nalu, throughout the chapter their story will be come to light and trust me you don't want to miss it because I saved the best for last and everyone knows Nalu is the best! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is owns of Fairy Tail, I cannot and will not take credit for his master piece that we all love to watch and read.**

Back to the moment Mira shout the door behind her; Lucy and Levy watch her nervously as she pour tea into some cups and placed them at a table. "Sit, I will explain everything over a cup of tea," saying this while she sat down and gestured them to the chairs around the table. When they finally sat down Mira took a sip of her cup, then put it back down saying with a smile on her face, "Alright where should I begin umm oh well first I should explain who you meet last night and details of their beings. Natsu Dragoneel and Gajeel Redfox are both what you call Dragon Slayers" "Wait what's a Dragon Slayer?" Lucy questioned.

"There story behind Dragon Slayer, that thousands of years ago Dragon rule over the lands almost destroying the human race but the God choose certain human to defined our world and gave the abilities and eternal life to protect the world forever but that can with downfall, that they must feed on human blood discreetly and that the sun light can kill them. Over the year they noticed that they could change some willing humans into creators like themselves and those creators are known as Vampires." Are you serious, Vampires are that just monsters in stories parents tell their kids to scare them?" Lucy said with so much unbelief. "Shhh Lucy let her finish" Levy plead with the blonde, so Mira continued, "Those stories are very much true but their about rebel Vampire that disobey the laws which is another story I'm not getting into right now. Now what you and your friends are here about is that Dragon Slayer which and pure bloods, which are Vampire that Dragon Slayer themselves created, mate for life or sure I say eternity. So they waited thousands of years to find their perfect mates and choose you and your friends. The reason only you two have tattoos on your necks is because you were chosen by Dragon Slayers, who mark their mates."

"So your saying that we are now doom to an eternity with some monsters because of these tattoos and that we have no say in this at all!?" Lucy says as she pulls up for her chair but is quickly push down by the hand that was on her shoulder. She turned her head to the figure and found the same pink haired man from the night before. Her face turns rosy as she remembers some of the events that she partook in with him. Mira stands bowing her head, "Sir Natsu, I'm sorry the ladies aren't ready for the rituals yet please be patient and wait in you chambers." "I couldn't help myself to her scent forgive me for your trouble but please make sure to do Gajeel's ritual first and when it's done then mine, that way Lucy has some time to prepare herself. Oh and I think you should explain to her the rest when you get the time." Natsu said as he released Lucy's should and walk down the hall and disappeared from their sight.

Meanwhile Juvia is looking through shelf trying to see what kind of drink she wanted. "No, Juvia doesn't like that, that too strong, and what the hell is this?" She suddenly felt some behind her but she was too scared to turn around so she froze not knowing what to do. She saw a hand reach for a bottle and as the hand grabbed the bottle she heard a familiar voice say," If I had to choose I would pick this, it's perfect for you" Her eyes widen and she begins to blush at the half naked man as she put her hands on her face saying, "Gray-sama you didn't have to burden yourself on pick a drink for Juvia so she could ease herself even though she knows that anything you give her is perfect." He grinned at her, "If you just want to be at ease I know what can do that for you, do you want to see?" "Juvia would see anything with you by her side" and she quickly followed him down the hall and into a room.

The room was huge, it was lit only by the artificial stars and full moon, and fortunately even though it was freezing cold with snow everywhere the room had a waterfall that lead into a hot spring. Juvia was so cold that she ran to the hot spring, quickly undresses until she was naked and dived in. "Ah this is much better…Isn't Gray-sama cold?" "No, I like it" He said sitting at the edge of the spring with only his feet in the water. Juvia then swims between his legs, resting her hands on his knees saying with a red face, "Well are you going to join me or do you need help with this?" then tugged on his boxer. He looked at her body and then smiled, "Yes I think I might need your help." So she slowly moved her hands up to the waistbands and pulled them down throwing them so that they would float away. Her face was almost pure red as she looked at his length, "Umm you look a little cold you sure you don't want to get warmed up?" Gray was just curious to what she would do for him saying, "So, how are you going to warm me up Juvia?"

Juvia put her index finger on her lips thinking of what she may do next. _~This is Juvia's chance, she could be with him if she just proved yourself~ _Then She grabbed him length and began to slid it in to her warm mouth. She twisted, twirled and rolled her tongue causing him to moan and lower him back to the ground. Knowing that her action was giving him so much pleasure made her enjoy him even more as she went up and down his length to the point where she wanted more and swallowed him whole at times. She loved this but she wanted him to love her so she popped him out of her mouth and teasingly swam away.

Gray got up resting on his elbow giggling at how cute she looked right now. He jumped in and with a blink of an eye he pinned her on the rock of the spring. She smile and was impressed by his speed and wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him much more closely. "What would you do for me?" He asked and then without letting her answer he kissed her, biting her lip and taking control of her mouth with his tongue, while his hand travel over her body that the water made even more smoother. She moaned to his touch, she craved more as their naked bodies grinded and pressed on each others. When he finally released her mouth then travel downward nibbling licking and sucking on her neck, she answered, "J-u-via w-would do any-thing f-or y-o-u if you j-just love her now, s-he can-t wait any-more, she's throb-bing for you!"

"Aaahhhhhh" Juvia shouted as Gray broke passed her entrance, lifting her legs, pressing on her chest and then slowly began pumping into to her. She was right he could feel her walls throbbing around him. This increasing his desire and in turned increased his speed making his way deeper into her. The moans and scent of their love filled the air as their reached closer to the moment of ecstasy. The moment his fangs began to grow Juvia just open her neck for him as she closed her eyes waiting for the pain that would befall on her. Red spread slowly to the water around them as they fit their climax, he sank his fangs in and his seed filled her uterus completely. "You'll be mine forever" He whispered in her ear and then bit his wrist. "Always" Juvia utter out with her last strength and took his wrist and sucked out all she could before passing out.

**Now next chapter is mostly going to be all about Lucy since I got most of the extra characters out the way. Review, I love hearing feedback it helps me get my story out there in a way that the readers may love.**


	4. Chapter 4: In The Mind of Lucy

**Disclaimer: Even though I take time out my day to write this story unfortunately I do not own the character or Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! **

Mira walked out of the room in which she took Levy in so she could prepare for her ceremonial ritual. Then sat do on next to Lucy at the table. Lucy had both her hands on her face gripping her hair looking like she wanted to pull it out. "Oh Lucy it not that bad I mean you are going to be the Queen." Mira said with a smile. She lifts her head up saying, "What do you mean Queen, first I'm getting married with a stranger and now I'm a Queen?" "Yeah I almost forgot to tell you the rest. Well, Lord Natsu was declared king over all Dragon Slayer because of his tremendous strength. You see all Dragon Slayer can control some type of ancient power which in most cases is being able to have control over an element and Vampires have powers too but they don't compare to Dragon Slayer. Anyways Levy's ceremony will only take 12 hours because she will unite with a regular Dragon Slayer but your tome will be double because Natsu is the Dragon Slayer King."

"Wait what are they going to do to me that's going to take all day?" Lucy questioned. "Well I won't go in to all the details but you and Natsu are the only ones that are going to be in that room so there is no 'they'. Legend says that the Queen will be able to have powers of the zodiac spirits and will also be able to predict the future and ceremony helps you develop those powers more so that might be why but the ceremony is not important at the moment, what is that you can't turn back now." Lucy opened her mouth in protect but before she could even utter a word Mira simply put her palm up to stop her and continued. "Before you say anything let me explain. The mark are you neck is a symbol that your Natsu's mate but he cannot mark you without your permission so, sometime yesterday he asked and you approve. Since you agreed that means you also drank his blood at one point which will cause your body to change slowly in a vampire, the ceremony will continue the process and turn you into a hybrid Dragon Slayer and if you don't go through with the ceremony then you will turn to a senseless monster killing everyone in your path." Mira stopped as Lucy face looked like her whole world crashed.

"Umm I'm hungry can we finish this talk later?" Lucy said trying to avoid more bad news. Mira smiled and said, "Sure I'll get you something that you would like." She got up and walk through a doorway and came back a minute later with a large that had a top on it with a straw through it. "Here drink this" Without hesitation Lucy grabbed the cup with both hands because she couldn't wrap one hand around it and drank it all. When Lucy was done she looked at the straw that had turned red then touched her lip and looked at her finger; blood. She pushed the cup away, "W-What?" "Sorry Lucy I knew your body would have rejected food so I gave you some of Natsu's blood." Mira waited for a reaction but nothing came, "Maybe you should get some rest now I'll show you to one of the guest rooms." So she followed Mira quietly not knowing what to say or do and when they got there all she did was sit on the bed as Mira left her then shut the door.

A couple minutes later the door open and a grinning Natsu walked in, "I thought she would never leave you, she would turn into a demon if she caught me trying to spend time with you." and then sat next to her. This made she feel both unease and happy. "Luce why are you so conflicted?" he said moving closer to her face examining it. She blushed, "Umm I'm not ready for my life to change, I mean you can't ask a girl a life changing decision when she drank, what's wrong with you?" "Well drank people do what they want so clearly you did what you wanted" "Your idiot just because you want something doesn't make it right to have it! Plus I didn't know what I was getting into!" She pushed him off the bed and when he got up she continued to push him towards the door, "Get out I'm tired and it's your entire fault! Get out!" "But Luce" "NO BUTS!" she opened the door pushed him out and locked the door.

After a couple hours of sleep Lucy woke up to those same images of her and Natsu but unlike before she couldn't jump up, something was weighting her down at the waist. She looked down, saw an arm and followed it to Natsu who was sound asleep nuzzled near her neck. _~He looks kind of cute wait, what am I thinking_~ "Pervert!" she yelled as she kicked him off the bed. "You're so mean Lucy" he said sit up on the floor scratching the back of his head. "I'm mean? I asked for privacy and you still snuck back in here! How did you even get in?" "It was night out so I was able to go outside and go through the window" saying like if it were normal. She slapped her forehead in disbelief "What are you doing weirdo?" He asked. "I'm the weirdo?" "Well yeah you're hitting yourself, who does that?" "Ugh, Get Out!" she yelled looking like she was going to kill him so he jumped up to his feet and got out.

After this she felt the need to relax with a bath. As walked to the bath room she bite her tongue be mistake and it hurt but the pain quickly went away. She looked in the mirror to examine her tongue but nothing was wrong with her tongue but everything was wrong with her teeth. Her canines were sharper then before. She punched the mirror afraid to look at it anymore and began to bleed. Lucy washed away the blood to clean her wounds but the wounds were gone, her eyes widen and she ran to a corner in the room, knees to her chest and began to cry.

Little did she know, another Dragon Slayer walked passed her door and stopped because her scent caught him off guard. He opens the door and looks at the crying girl, he wanted to leave the girl to her misery but the small was just too powerful. So he sits next to her and uncovers her face from her arms. Lucy was shocked not knowing what to do as he continued to look at her with confusion. "Why are you crying?" he finally said almost sounding annoyed. Lucy sucked up her tears saying, "I don't want to be a Vampire or a Hybrid, I just want to go home, back before all of this." He looked at her tattoo and but all the pieces together, yet even though he knew how this was going to end something pulled him to hug her. This made Lucy feel better, "Thank you for being kind, I'm Lucy and you are?"

"I'm Sting, even though this is not going to help your situation." Lucy looked at him knowing he was right then asked, "Isn't there some other way? Can you help me?" He saw how pitiful she was but he still answered, "Since you already have Dragon Slayer blood in your system there is no turning back from being a Hybrid, you could go on with the man who choose you or another Dragon Slayer but if not then you will have no choose but to became a monster that the exceeds have to kill." "Exceeds?" "Oh their just cats like creators that are mostly friends to Dragon Slayer but act like a counsel when needed but you shouldn't be paying attention to that."

Lucy thought about Natsu who she was clearly being forced to marry and Sting the man who was she could tell that he was a Dragon Slayer by his scent and was been so kind to her, even though she tried ignore that fact that she could smell that he was a Dragon Slayer. "So I get to choose?" "Umm well if there is another Dragon Slayer attracted to you scent then yeah I guess so." "Are you attracted to me?" when she asked this it was like he had been hit by a train, he hadn't really thought or realized that he was attracted to her scent. He normally would have left her alone but the thought of taking something of Natsu excited him. Sting grabbed her tightly and began to kiss her lips intruding her mouth with his tongue. Lucy's mind and body were battling. Her body tried to get away from him but her mind wanted this so bad and he held her in place like he knew what she had been going through. He jabbed his tongue with her fangs letting her tasted his blood as he was biting her bottom lip tasting her, making her mind go wild.

Suddenly there was a pink flash, Lucy looked up and saw Sting being thrown to the over side of the room by Natsu. Natsu began to be cover in flames because of his anger looking like her was ready to kill. Sting quickly got up, got into his fighting stance and began turning white. With a blink of an eye they both ran towards each other giving it their all but a young blue haired girl walk between them and blow both of them into opposite walls. "Enough!" she walk over to Lucy reach out her hand saying, "Sorry Lucy-chan for these two idiots, their always fighting." Lucy then grabbed her hand and got up saying, "Don't worry its ok" then notice some cats fly in behind her.

Natsu got up, "It's not ok! She my mate and she's my mate forever! He will not get away with touching her that way!" Sting smirks, "Apparently she doesn't want you and she rather be with me." Natsu balls up his fist ready to snap when the girl steps in the middle of them again so he warns her saying, "Wendy get out the way!" "No, Sting and you both know the Law so Sting that means since she been mark by Natsu you cannot touch her that way again." "Law my ass! I can easily rip that mark off, then let her heal, and mark her myself." "You won't lay a finger on her!" Natsu yelled and then a blue cat said, "Yeah and if we have to vote, I vote Natsu" "Well I would vote for the great Sting." Another cat said. "Of course you would, that is not much of a surprise" said a pretty white female cat. "There will be no voting; Lucy will stay as Natsu's woman." Wendy said.

"AAAHHHHHH" Lucy screamed falling to her knees holding on to her head. Wendy rushed to her side and before the guys could she said, "Both of you get out, you're just going to make it worse and don't you dare try fighting again or I'll have Mira deal with you!" So they both slowly walked to away then as they reached the door they looked at each other, growled, and walked out towards different direction. Once Wendy knew they were gone she tried to use some healing powers to make Lucy feel better and figure out what was wrong. Lucy had been having visions in her mind of both a life with Sting and a life with Natsu. It was like watching to separate TVs that were right next to each other which were causing her head to feel like it would explode. This pain so too much to bare for that soon everything went blank and she collapsed.

**First I'd like to thank you all for your Favorites, Follows, and Review. Second I will have more Nalu next Chapter I promise! I hope your enjoy it thus far and please continue Reviewing I personally enjoy reading them! **


	5. Chapter 5: Lust Filled Lucy

**Disclaimer: No I don't want no scrub, a scrubs is a guy who can't get no love from me, riding in his best friends ride on the passenger side trying to holler at me! Just Kidding but really I don't own Fairy Tail or its Characters, Hiro Mashima really does though!**

Lucy's eyes started to flutter open. She notices two exceeds for earlier, a blue one and a red one. "Lucy! My name is Happy, I'm so glad you're alright!" said the blue one. "Shhh she just woke up you idiot. Oh I'm Lector", said the red one. "Umm well nice to meet you two" Lucy says still not quite sure of what had happen. Then Mira walks in through the door, "Ok you spies go back to your Dragons and give Lucy some time." "Aye Sir!" Happy said and then they both flew away. "You know you called her a sir right" Lector brought to his attention. "Yeah, have you seen her strength, trust me she a sir!" Happy insisted.

Once they were gone Mira handed Lucy a large cup and said, "Here you must drink this, you need the energy." Lucy didn't complain even though she knows it would be his blood, she just took the cup and to her surprise it was gone in under a minute. Mira giggled, "Do you want another one, and I brought an extra one just in case." Lucy quickly nodded yes, she did not care anymore; it was just too good. When she was done she asked, "What happen to me?" "Well dear you had two foretelling at once which is never good. My guess was that you saw the possibility of a life with both of your suitors, am I right?"Mira than gave her a look. "Umm yeah it was really weird; it was like I could feel every emotion I would have with them." Lucy replied. "So who do you love more in the future?" She thought of Mira's question; she thought of how she loved both of them and that her life would be a happy one with both of them but with Natsu there was more, more, well there was just more.

"I rather not talk about it" Lucy answered. Mira just smiled, knowing that Lucy was stubborn and would not admit that she would love Natsu more. "Ok well the ceremony is tomorrow because you been sleep for a day we wanted to give you some rest and our friend were worried so I know they would be here soon to see you." "Tomorrow, a whole day, wait my friends? Do you mean Levy, Erza, and Juvia?" "No not Levy but Erza and Juvia yes, Levy still resting from her ceremony." Lucy looked weird and worried, not for Levy sake but her own, "Oh." "Well I guess I'll leave you to yourself until tomorrow, I have to open up the club so don't have too much fun." She winked at her and quickly left the room closing it behind her. ~Fun? How can I have fun? ~ As soon as this thought came to mind she heard a sound at the window and turn to look at it seeing it slowly open.

"Hey Luce, come on we're going on a mission!" said the pink-haired Dragon Slayer with his upper half of his body through the window. Lucy couldn't help but ask, "What mission? What do you mean 'we'?" "Don't worry about the detail our friends are waiting." He pops out and she hurries to the window. When she looks out the window she could see him, two other guys who look familiar with Erza and Juvia. Her eyes lit up, so she turned to put her shoes on and quickly jumped out the window. Running toward her friend she started a group hug but when it was over, she notice something had changed about them. "Where have you been guys?" Lucy was almost too scared to ask. "We've been a little preoccupied." Erza stated as she look to her new lover. "Wait a minute are those fangs?" Lucy says as she grabs Erza's chin moving her mouth close for examination. Juvia giggles at this sight. "It not funny this serious why did you guys do this?" "We choose to at our own free will you must accept it" Erza explained. "Yeah, Juvia like the new feelings!" Juvia said with pride.

Lucy huffed knowing that it was too late to change things now. "Why so serious? I mean it's not the end of the world in fact it just the beginning." Natsu said before giving her his big grin. "So what is that I hear about a mission?" "Have you ever heard of the mansion on a hill top at the edge of the forest?" Jellal ask. "The really spooky one no one ever go near, yes why?" "Well we told the girls we use to live there and still own it so they wanted a tour", said Gray. "That's what you call a mission?" Lucy said almost angered. "Luce lighten up it's a small one but a relaxing mission at that compared to the mission we actually go on." Natsu said trying to claim her down. "Oh…alright" She rolled her eyes like she didn't careless and the he grabbed her hand saying, "Great we'll be back before sunrise!"

When they finally got there Natsu open the lock door with an old looking key and as he did they could hear the wood creek open. They walking in the dirty dusty house and as the door closed behind them Jellal turn to Ezra saying, "You want to see my old room?" and as she nodded yes they quick ran up the stairs. Gray shook his head. Natsu however asked, "What's so cool about his room that they have to rush, all that's in there is a bed?" "Wow Natsu and I thought you changed when you saw Lucy but I guess you're still as dense as ever." Gray chuckled and Natsu began to ball up his fist. "Anyway where are we going to start this place is huge?" Lucy said. "Well I guess from the bottom up." Natsu answered. "What in the basement?" Juvia added. "You'll see" Gray said while walking towards a door and opening it.

They walked down the stair then walked down the halls and tunnels. The boys continued to show them the room and what they were use for until they reach several door with bars on them. "What are these for?" Lucy asked. "These were our dungeon for when one of us decided to break the law because these rooms hold your powers so we wouldn't be able to use them to break out." Natsu said. "So have you ever been in one?" "Yeah plenty of time for little things like getting into fights, I have my own room you wanna see?" "Umm sure why not" so they walked into his every own dungeon and as then did the door shot behind them. Lucy quickly turns and tried to open the door but it wouldn't. Then she notices the smirk on Juvia and Gray's face. "Sorry Juvia couldn't help herself Lucy, you need a little push to see what's in front of you." "Juvia please just open the door!" Lucy insisted but Juvia just walked away. "Don't worry will be back soon don't have too much fun save some stuff for tomorrow." Gray stated before he followed Juvia's trail. "Wait what? What going on?" Natsu runs to Lucy side at the door. Lucy palms her face, "You're late"

"Wait what?" "Forget it Natsu we're stuck in here until Juvia and Gray decide to let us out" Natsu knew his powers would not work so he just walked to the bed and lay down on it with his arms behind his head like a pillow. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like? I'm relaxing until they open the door, duh." Lucy sighs and then makes her way to the bed, "Move over" So he does but it not like he can move far it was only a twin size bed. As she lies down she notices cravings of dragons and shooting star on the ceiling. "Wow that's beautiful, did you do that?" "Yeah it gets pretty boring after a while." He turns his head toward Lucy noticing that their just inches away and then he closes his eyes as he takes in her scent. She drove him crazy. Lucy turned and saw him there and for reason she could not explain it made her smile watching him. He open his eyes and was her chocolate brown eyes just staring into his so he couldn't resist it anymore, he drove his lips onto hers pleading for entrance.

Lucy's body wanted this so badly so she gladly opened her mouth let him taste her desires. He was hot and passionate as he proceeded to deepen their kiss. She couldn't help but want more so she turns to her side and put one off her legs over his pulling him closer. All sense of reality was being abandon as he rolled her on top of him making her grind her hip on his which caused her moans to echo in his mouth. He let his hands scan her body looking for way to make her squirm much more. Then he pulls her leg high to reach her pussy and begins gentle tickles her clit sending her into overdrive. She pulled his hair and rolled her hip in the rhythm of his finger as she bite his bottom lip which tasting his blood made her lose control. He then released her mouth and traveled to her ear as she catches her breath and then sweetly whispered, "Let me taste you" and as she was answering, "Ye-" she was intruded by Gray who said, "Okay that enough you two, let's go before sunrise."

They whole way back it was pretty much silent. Lucy couldn't believe what she had done, she continued thinking of his touch, the way he made her feel, she lust for his body even at this moment and how it all just felt so right. When they reached her window she waved everyone goodbye but she didn't look at Natsu one bit. She just climbed up her window and locked it shut. After a minute of standing near the window and not knowing what to do the door open. Sting walk towards Lucy as he said, "I was really worried about you. Where did you go?" "Oh I just need some fresh air so I went out." She nervously pointed to the window but when he got to close she took a step back and at this react Sting stopped. "What wrong Lucy?" "Nothing it's just you know what they said, we can't be together." "Screw them and the Law, we don't need to listen." Then he grabs her hand and pulls her close but she push him away before he could try to kiss her, "No we just can't, I just can't okay!" then she run into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind her. Lucy slides down on the door with her knees to her chest, hand to her face as she could hear him walk to the door, putting his hand on it but before he begins to speak he stops himself and walks out of the room.

Lucy begins to cry as this just confuses the mess out of her. When she finally stops, she turn on the bath as she decides to soak away all her worried in a hot bath. Finishing, she steps out and wraps a towel around her body then dries her hair. She walks out the bathroom without noticing the pink-haired Dragon Slayer sleep on her bed and digs through the drawers to find something to wear. When she was done putting on some clothes she walks towards the bed and pills the cover up to get in but sees Natsu. "Hey get up" He rubs his eyes but reminds lying down, "Oh your finally out" "Yeah what is it now Natsu, I tired and want to go to bed." "I heard you crying so I wanted to see if you were alright and apologize if it was my fault." She smile slightly at the concern look on his face then snuggled next to him on the bed, hugging him and laying her head on his chest as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't know any more" She was fast asleep after those words. "Night Luce" Natsu whispered and followed suit.

**I was planning on write this chapter with the ending of this story but I think you can wait a little longer for some Nalu love making right!? Lol don't worry this is the late time I torture you I promise you will get the ending you deserve. Continue Review because the reader's options are more important than the writers**!


	6. Chapter 6: Beastly Love

**Disclaimer: This is the most dreaded part of my writing; admitting that I do not own Fairy Tail but at least I can give credit to where its due which is in the hands of Hiro Mashima **

Lucy woke up to her face on Natsu warm chest and she didn't want to move because it felt so good. She was feeling so safe and secure. Lucy thought of how she wanted to hate him for destroying her life that she so well plan out for herself but all she could do is fall deeper in his embrace. Breathing in the forestry ash scent; that spice that described him so well to only be disrupted by Mira who walk in the door giggling. Lucy left her head up just to see the lady lift an eyebrow and plaster a smirk on her face then she dropped her head on the pillow in a sigh. "Oh Lucy do get flustered, it's naturally to want be with the man you love." Lucy then crossed her arm above her chest saying, "I don't know what you're talking about"

Lucy heard a moan from the man sleeping next to her so she smacked him on the head to wake him and at her successes as he rubs his head. "What was that for?" "Get up and off my bed!" "Damn Lucy you're the one who fell asleep on me remember?!" "So, now it's time for you to leave" Mira then cleared her throat for their attention and then stated, "That right I need to prepare both of you so come here Natsu." So he did what he was told and come to her side then she stabbed him in the arm with a syringe needle that had purple liquid and pumped it in. To Lucy surprise he collapsed so she jumped up and almost ran to his side until Mira stopped her. "He'll be fine this is part of the ceremony believe it or not" Mira turn to the door saying, "Gray are you done with the preparations in the room?" Then the half naked man walked in, "Yeah its complete" "Well then take him in there before he wakes up and make sure you lock the room tight." She commands him and afterward turned to Lucy.

"Okay your turn" "No wait you're not going to stab me are you?" Lucy question, fearing the answer but Mira shook head saying, "No silly, I going to get you nice and pretty then though you're already beautiful." She then rushed Lucy to a bath. After she was done washing Mira combed her hair and styled it in an up do that had strains of hair falling wonderfully down. She then put Lucy into a short silk dress that was white with flames designs on it. Lucy looked at Mira, "Umm you know there are some important things missing?" "Come on Lucy if I give some undergarments then you know his just going to ripe them off." "Mira please I feel so ugh, can I at least have some panties?" "Fine if you insist" Mira handed her a white thong that was laced and see-through. "You call these panties?" "Those are the only ones you're getting plus you act like you never wore panties like those." Lucy huff trying not to agree or disagree to that one and quick put them on.

"You're almost done let me just add the last touch" "Shoes!" Lucy said excited because she loves shoes but was disappointed when Mira said, "No" Then grabbed a knife that had something green at the end scratched her somewhat deep on the neck and as Lucy said, "OWWW" Mira scratched Lucy the same way on her thigh. "What the Fuck Mira?" "Don't be a baby it will heal well in an hour or so." "Why in an hour? Shouldn't it be healing now?" "I cut you with a special dagger that is able to wound Vampires but don't worry" They both turn their heads as they heard a loud growl that vibrated on the walls. "Oh well it looks like it time, you might want to hurry up before Natsu goes really crazy!" Mira said and then grabbed Lucy and quickly took her in front of a huge door that had many big locks on it and some weird symbols.

Mira grabbed Lucy by the shoulders as a couple of other people unlock the door, "My best advice to you is don't be scared just go with what he wants, it is not regular Natsu so good luck" As Lucy tried to get some words out Mira quickly push her into the room and shut the door. She tried to quickly to open the door again but it was already lock so she slowly turned around noticing that the room had one dim light so it was somewhat hard to see. She looked around trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness but it was no use. Suddenly there was a shadow flash in front of her that made her panicked and run toward the only light in the room but then felt a brush against her back so she froze. Then out of nowhere something grabbed her by both her wrists and slammed her against the wall. She closed her eyes shout on impact and kept them that way scared of what may happen next. Lucy could feel the soft scaly skin around her wrist and nails that felt like craws as hot breathe hit her upper body while her chest heavily move up and down.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore so she opened her eyes to see onyx eyes looking into soul, pink locks that was a little longer than normal, fangs that hungrily awaited and two small horns on his forehead that pushed his hair back from his face "N-Natsu?" He growled at how sexy her shy voice was and then crashed his lips into hers then his tongue broke into her mouth stealing every hiding spot. She was captured by his passion, a beast was what he was as he proceeded take all he what out of that kiss. ~A tail!? ~ Her eyes opened wide as she felt his tail wrap around her thigh and then start to rub against her precious treasure. As the pleasure overtook her body she rolled her eyes back closing them and gave into him. He felt her relax and let her go and his hands began to travel along the curves her body as her arms wrapped around his neck.

When Natsu broke the kiss and traveled to Lucy's ear, she thought that he would ask her one more time to taste her but instead he lick the rim of her ear and then played with her earlobe dropping down to her neck. He then lick her bloody wound and then sank in for a taste."Sss-ahh" escaped her lips. It was like he wasn't going to ask any more, he was going to take what was his if she likes it or not. After he released her, he kissed the wound sweetly then traveled to the other side of her neck to kiss, suck, and nibble on it to hear her moan some more. One of his hands then gripped her breast, messaging it, feeling her hard nipples through the nice silk. "Owww" she moans and the bite her bottom lip. He grinned as he could see that she like her nipples to be played with.

Natsu back up from her and her face grow in want as he grabbed her dress and ripped off of her in one swipe then marveled at her half naked body. Then he moved in closer gripped on one her breast and rubbing on her nibble as he rested his open mouth on the other. Being to suck and nibble on it he notices her moan increase so picked her up with his tail and free hand. He walked nearby where a pool a blood was in which it had a nice bed in the middle of it. In one leap he went over the blood and landed on the bed dropping her on it, never broke his lips from her beast.

The blood intensified Lucy's wants and needs for Natsu; she had to have him now. She pushed him off of her pinning him down with her legs around his waist. She bites her lip so it would bleed. Natsu grabbed her cheeks and brought her close kissing her while sucking on her blood. In turn he enter her mouth with him tongue but this time is was not to explore but to offer himself to her and so she bites down now tongue tasting what she so craved. Grinding her hip on his was arousing her and him as well pushing them deeper in lust, yet she stopped and took a breath saying, "Natsu I'm not sure" He interrupted her by poking her pussy hole with his hard cock causing her to gasp and soak her panties to the point that he could even feel her juices start to drip down his head. Smirking at this he laid her roughly down on her back and slowly kissing her from her lips to her neck passing between her breast down her stomach until he reached her thong then grabbed them with his teeth pulling them up causing them to rub her clitoris.

Moans hit his ears as he tarred them off revealing the source of all he hungered after. He stretched her legs apart and took a good look at her beauty. She turn red at his stares but lost her embarrassments as he kissed her pussy then he toyed with her clit as his tongue flicked and rolled on it. Her legs began to shake at how good his tongue was but buckled around his neck when he decided to slip a finger through her crease. Grabbing on to his hair and digging into his scalp with her nails she was ready to detonate but he suddenly stopped. She jumped up, she wanted more but he wouldn't let her reach her moment he teased her.

Words finally uttered out of his mouth with an evil grin, "What was that you were saying?" Lucy could not hold it in much longer she let everything out, "Natsu your driving me crazy! I want you, please put your dick inside me, I want to swallow it whole, him and your cum, I want it all! I want to cum; I want to drown your dick with my juices, just please giving what I want and you can have me, you can have all you want!" She spread her legs in surrender, finally breaking to his will but he simply bites the gash on her thigh as he clutches her ass. When he's finished he pulls her legs close to his chest putting her knees over his shoulders and propelled his dick all into her. "KYAAAAAA YOU'RE SO BIG, YOU'RE SPLITTING ME APART!" She shouted in both pain and pleasure. Lathering him as she came almost instantaneously he slowly pumped; taking himself just about all the way out and then driving completely in enjoy her wall caving in on him.

Natsu started up a rhythm and increased his speed. Gripping her thigh he dug his nail into her puncturing skin and the scent of her blood drove him over the edge so he hit her limit harder. The pleasure was impossibly overtaking as she moans his name over and over again asking him not to stop. Her tongue hung out her mouth as she drooled in delight. Seeing that they almost reach their pinnacle moments Natsu bend close to Lucy, pressing her thighs on her chest while whispered in her ear, "Come taste with me" and then descended his fangs in her neck. She hesitated for a second and then plunged her daggers into him. At the moment the both climaxed he rolled them both into the pool of blood. Covered from head to toe in Natsu's blood Lucy was engulfed by flames yet was not consumed only it filled her with power and slightly changes her appearance in Dragon as well. She then sucked in the flames eating them and as she finished she looked at her Dragon lover she slowly loses her mind; going crazy in emotion that she blocked out.

Lucy woke up in a room she had never been before and by the looks of things she realized it was Natsu's; she looked around and notices him sleeping beside her. Smiling as her heart filled with joy at this site then kissed him on the forehead finally accepting she was his mate forever. For some reason she remembered hearing people tell her that they wanted to be her Sun to brighten up her day but she found someone better, someone who could be her Moon that can shine in her darkest hours so she rather be in the shadows of the night with him.

~El Final~

**So yes I'm finally done I hope you liked it, loved it, or adored it. Please review you could always let me know what you want and ask questions if you have any I'll be pleased to assist. Thank you for taking your time to read my writing. ****^.^ **


End file.
